


Alistair's Determination

by Bandshe



Series: Alistair and Minerva [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair tries to tell Warden Surana about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Minerva warmed her hands over the orange flames of the campfire, the crackling of the wood overshadowed by the excited barking of Oliver. She looked over to see what all the commotion was about and the camp’s beloved Warden Prince, as she loved to tease him after he divulged his secret so freely to her. Alistair would throw a stick and Oliver would just stare at him. Oliver mocked Alistair, she pondered as to why Alistair allowed a dog to undermine him so much. Oliver had no problem listening to anyone else at camp, but for some reason he loved giving Alistair a hard time.

“I don’t understand you dog. You clearly like me but why won’t you just fetch me that stick. Is it really that hard?” Alistair stomps off to grab the stick and drops it in front of Oliver. Oliver turned his head quizzically. 

“Does he not understand the the dog is a war dog?” Sten says bitterly from behind her.

“Leave him alone. Oliver needs the distraction. Mocking Alistair helps him. You have to admit, it’s an entertaining sight.”

“Hrm.” Sten grumbles loudly. “The fool Warden has a great admiration for you. I don’t understand why. You are off lesser rank. I admit, you are a more capable fighter and leader than he will ever be, but I still do not understand." Sten said in disbelief. 

“Now that you’ve mention it…I still don’t care.” she said with a blasé attitude. 

“Ugh, he’s a fool and you are too for continuing on entertaining his notions of competency.”

“Sten, I don’t care. This is a war. If the ‘fool’ as you so eloquently put it, can pick up a sword and shield and even manage to kill something, I’m satiated." 

“Hrmph” Sten irefully storms off.

“Sooooo, what were two talking about? Was it how devilishly handsome I am in comparison to Oliver? Or is it my hair? I bet it’s the hair. You know, I wake up with it like this every morning. Isn’t that amazing?” he said mirthfully. 

Minerva allows a small giggle to escape.

“Hah! I knew it, it is my luscious locks. I have to look good if I’m to stand next to you all the time. Only you can make being covered in blood look sexy. I can’t even make wearing armor appealing. Let me tell you, apparently not all women like a man in armor. Or maybe it’s just me.”

“Alistair. You’re rambling again.” Minerva interrupted his enthusiastic yet disjointed speech. “I’m sure if you work hard enough, you can be as sexy covered in blood. Just don't worry about it, besides I’m sure you look pretty decent out of your armor." Minerva catches herself a bit too late. "I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” he bent over whispering to her. He laughed. Her pointed ears turned red as his voice lingered. 

“Oh will you just keep your noises to yourself, you buffoon. I rather deal with the dog than with you. He’s more amusing.” Morrigan said in disdain.

“Hah, your loss. I make a great lap dog.”

 

Minerva tries to make a stealthy escape, but Alistair bars her from continuing on.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Alistair inhaled sharply, apprehensive about continuing his sentence.

“Yes?” Minerva turned around reluctantly.

"If, when, this is over, what will happen to us?”

“Us?”

“Uh, you know in regards of Grey Warden things?” he inelegantly asked.

“Hmm, you’re a wordsmith Alistair. Well, I guess we rebuild. It’s the most logical step. Why? Do you have any other ideas as to what we should do post archdemon killing?”

“No. I would love you, uh, love you to help me rebuild the Grey Wardens.” He said tripping over his own words.

“I see. Well Alistair, I’m headed to my tent. Is that all or are you going to follow me into my tent and enlighten me with your wisdom?”

Alistair only heard “Are you going to follow me into my tent?” and his cheeks tinged the brightest of reds. “Uh, no ma’am. I will let you go on your own.”

Minerva looked at him wondering what exactly he had heard. He watched her head into her tent.

“Maker, I’m such a fool. I had an opening.”

“You like the Warden.”

“Maker, you nearly made me soil myself. How can a giant like you sneak up on people?”

“It’s easy when they’re as dimwitted as you.” Stem remarked.

“What of it? I’m allowed to like her. Everyone here seems to like her.” Alistair continued nervously.

“You think I am blind to your fumbling attempts to get her to acknowledge you as more than a comrade? I doubt she’d stoop to that level. You should stop pursuing her before she tears out your heart.” Sten says in a tone that lacks any emotion.

“You must be quite a lady killer back home. You don’t really kill ladies, do you?” he paused concerned that Sten was more of a danger than Minerva took him for.

“I personally haven’t.” Sten said deadpanned.

“ _Yeah_ , not comforting.” Alistair backs away. Sten’s comments had stayed with him He wanted to prove him wrong. He could win over the commander. “I’m charming.” he said assuring himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair succeeds

The sun shone brightly through the trees. “Maker, this light is way too much to bear.” Alistair lifted his arm to block the light.

“Yes Alistair, that will prevent the evil sunlight from penetrating your dimwitted eyes.” Morrigan starts in on him.

“My eyes aren’t dimwitted if you want to know.”

“No, I don’t.”

Morrigan said disinterested in continuing the conversation.

“Can you two please stop? I’m tired of this shit. Every day I have to listen to you bicker like children. It was amusing at first, but Maker, I’m done with it.” Minerva gets up, taking her food with her to the tent.

“See you pissed her off.” Alistair blames Morrigan. Morrigan bites her tongue. She wanted to strangle him, but she respected Minerva. At first Morrigan dreaded having to tag along with the two, but after talking to Minerva on a more intimate level, she grew to like her. Minerva surprised her with how much they shared and how understanding she was. For her sake, she’ll remain silent . Besides, watching Alistair make a mess of things was more entertaining.

Alistair sits down near his fellow warden. “Minerva? I apologize for ruining your morning. I never thought our bickering would bother you like this. Why have you never mentioned it before?” Alistair asks genuinely.

“It was a bad night for me. I didn’t get rest and my mind was otherwise occupied by someone, something I mean.” Minerva shakes her head at her slip up.

“It’s ok Minerva. I understand.” Alistair quickly changed focus. “Soooo, just so we’re clear, Sten told me last night that he hasn’t killed any females yet so I’d keep an eye out for him.” Alistair laughs hoping that it will bring a smile to Minerva’s face, it does for a brief moment.

“I’ll keep that in mind Alistair. You’re a sweet person. I appreciate your concern, no matter how serious I believe it to be.” Alistair feels the tension build up. Minerva leans in towards him, his cheeks brighten, but she doesn’t go for a kiss, instead she stands up. His heart sank, as if she knowingly rejected him.

The afternoon was nothing but walking and fighting small groups of darkspawn. Every time Minerva went down Alistair was the first one at her side lifting her up and tending to her injuries.

“Ugh, such a sad sight. He really thinks he can win her over like this, like a clingy puppy.” Morrigan says to Sten.

“Yes, I approached him last night in regards to his poor attempts at winning her affections. If he succeeds it’s because there is something about him that she sees that we don’t, but I doubt he’s that complex.”

“The dog is more complex than that idiot.”

Sten cracks a small smile.

"Oh will you two stop it! I find it adorable. They'll end up together, just you wait and see." Leliana interrupts.

Alistair looks back to them watching them talking knowing it’s him they’re gossiping. He shoots them a nasty glare, but they don’t care.

“ I’ll win her heart, I’ll show them.”

“What was that your majesty?” Minerva joked.

“Oh come on. I’m going to start calling you Minnie every time you decide on saying that.”

“Fine, you win this round Alistair.” She says wincing as she stands up.

“What’s my prize?”

“Uh, something you can unwrap?”

“Mmm, sounds dirty.” Alistair winks at her, hoping that this time he’ll get something other than a rejection from her.

Minerva smacks the back of his head. “Ugh, Alistair, you’ll get your gift.” Minerva stares a bit into his eyes, allowing a flush of red to wash over both of their cheeks. She stands on the tips of her toes, just high enough to reach his ear. “I promise.” She whispers Minerva walks off leaving Alistair red and puzzled. He wasn’t sure if she was flirting or just being sincere.

“She can't just be doing this without knowing what she's doing to me, right? Ugh, I can’t read that woman.” he muttered.

“You can’t read much of anything, Alistair.” Morrigan says while walking past him. Alistair turns grumbling under his breath.

That night Minerva stayed in her tent, while Alistair paced around his tent. Leliana watched him concerned he’d wear down his boots walking in circles. She walked up to him, tapping his shoulder.

“Ahhh! Can I help you?” Alistair grabbed at his chest recovering from the startle Leliana gave him.

“I think it’s more of can _I_ help you?” Leliana giggled watching Alistair trying to collect himself.

"What are you talking about?” Alistair said annoyed.

“The warden commander. I know you like her. I see the puppy dog eyes you give her. She notices it, you know.”

“She does?” Alistair asks eagerly.

“How could she not? You’re practically burrowing holes into her head. We could all feel the tension between you two.”

“Between _us_?” Alistair questioned.

“Yes, why do you think she had a bad sleep last night? She nearly told you that she cared about you and then panicked. She was upset over it. I don’t think it will be as difficult as you anticipate it to be. You should go and tell her.”

“Either everyone here wants me to make an ass of myself or you’re the only one thinking I can do this.” Alistair said feeling a little less tense.

“I fear it's a little bit of both. I saw that rose you picked in Lothering. I know you intend to give it to her. Do it now, give her the flower.” Leliana urged. 

“Are you sure? What if it doesn’t go like you say it will? If I blow it, I would rather face the archdemon alone than feel her rejection.”

“Go.” Leliana wasn't about to let him back out of it.

Alistair swallowed and walked over to Minerva’s tent. Leliana watched him smiling. Sten looked over disapproving of his childish attempt of winning over the Warden.

“Minerva?” Alistair clears his dry throat.

“Yes?”

“Umm, you remembered when you brought up the gift?” Alistair said nervously.

“Oh, come to cash it in already?” she joked

“No, I have, ahem, a small gift for you.”

“Oh, so it’s my turn then?” She teased him a bit.

“Uh, well…” Alistair fumbled, his hands behind his back.

“Spit it out.” she urged him.

Alistair almost lost his courage, but the thought of Sten being right and Morrigan never letting him live it down was enough to make him gather up his courage again. 

“Look at this. Do you know what this is?”

“Are you kidding me?” She lifts an eyebrow at him when he shows her the rose.

“Yes, absolutely, I’m trying to trick you. Aw I just about had you, didn’t I?

“Oh yes. You’re wily.” she responded sarcastically.

“Nefarious even.” Alistair laughs. “I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, ‘How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?’ I probably should’ve left it alone, but I couldn’t. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I’ve had it ever since.”

She looked back down at the rose and then back at him. At first she didn’t know what to say. Then, the words slowly came to her, her heart pounding almost knowing where this was all leading to.

“That’s a nice sentiment.”

“I thought I might…give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you.”

“Thank you, Alistair. That’s a lovely thought.” She knew no other way to respond. _Is this going where I think it is?_

Alistair chuckles “Wow, ‘she’ll never see through that,’ I told myself. Boy was I wrong.”

She smiled at him. “It’a alright . Lame gestures are your forte.”

“It’s good to see I have one, at least. I guess it’s a bit silly, isn’t it? I just thought…here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven’t exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You’ve had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It’s all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this…darkness.”

Minerva takes the rose, smiling. More words were exchanged although she couldn’t remember them. All she knew was that at that very moment she wanted to kiss him.

“Alistair?” she interrupted him amidst all his yammering.

“Yes?” he stammered nervously.

“Let’s walk. I need to give you something as well. It’s something that I wanted to give you, but I never felt that it was the right time, but I suppose there is never a right time for, uh, gift giving. ” Before heading off she drops the rose at the opening of her tent. If people were going to talk, let them talk about the rejection she was about to give her bastard prince.

“Haha, my charms are rubbing off on you. I knew it, I said ‘Keep chipping away and eventually you’ll get to the center.’”

The two walk into the woods, close enough to camp that they felt safe, but far enough for privacy.

“Alright Alistair, I don’t know how to go about this…” Minerva takes a deep breath and just goes in hungrily for his kiss. Her hands travel to the back of his head pulling him in. It felt so natural. Neither of them were ever involved with anyone. Minerva grew up in the Circle and beyond a small crush on the templar, Cullen, nothing ever went anywhere. Alistair was in the Chantry and there was no time and no girls to have had a chance. 

“Wow, I…uh, I didn’t expect this. Not saying that I hadn’t been thinking about this for a while. It was... better than I ever expected it to be.” his usual goofy smile gracing his face as he ran his fingers across his lips. “Sooo, my lovely lady, is this the gift you were talking about?” Alistair asked slyly.

“No, that present you open when you’re ready for it. When we’re ready for it.”

Alistair blushed. He figured he’d be too nervous to even go that far. He didn’t want her rejecting him while they were both standing there naked. What about if he wasn’t what she was expecting? 

“I think we should return to camp. Maybe when we are ready this would be a good place, no one to disturb us; enough privacy.” Minerva went on to tell him that when they return to camp that Alistair was to look like she rejected him. She didn’t hold out hope on his acting skills, but if she stayed looking like she rejected him maybe it would be good enough to convince them. Minerva said she’d walk ahead of him, make them know it didn’t work out. 

Minerva walked back to camp her rushed steps and angry demeanor spoke volumes to everyone at the camp. She avoided everyone’s gaze and walked into her tent. It was a little while longer before Alistair literally stumbled out of the woods. She tried not to crack a smile but it was hard not to.

“I’m ok. No need for all of you to rush and help me. I’m a big boy.”

Minerva shakes her head. “I can’t believe I care for that idiot. He’s my idiot though.” She watches Leliana approach Alistair’s tent. _Shit, he’s going to blow it._  
She makes eye contact with Leliana and calls her over. Leliana looks at Alistair sadly and heads over to the Warden commander’s tent.

“Yes commander?”

“Can you not bother Alistair at the moment? I know it’s not my place, but Alistair, well, he needs to be alone. Maybe he’ll be better tomorrow.”

“Yes. Maybe that is for the best. How are you doing?” Leliana remembering that Minerva came out of the woods upset as well. 

“I can deal. I'm sure by tomorrow all of _this_ will be forgotten.” she responded.

Minerva stayed awake watching everyone fall asleep. She waited an hour before sneaking into Alistair’s tent. She reaches out and quietly nudges him. He doesn’t seem to respond. She does it again. Nothing. So she decides to lean over and kiss him. Soon she could feel him responding, their kiss was innocent at first, but slowly it intensified. She was laying on top of him. His fingers combing through her hair. She always had it up, but this time she allowed him to pull out the ribbon that held it up. He slowly removes it letting her hair cascade onto her almost bare shoulders. All she had on was her chemise and some bed pants. The clothing was so light, so easy to feel each other through them.

“I love your hair down. You should keep it this way” he said moving her hair over to one shoulder sending shivers through her body and tinging her skin a light red.

“It’s impractical. It’ll get in the way. Besides if I leave it down, it will just distract you in combat. I don’t need that on my conscious.”

“You’re right. I never thought of it like that. Pity, I think it’s sexy.” Alistair wraps strands of her hair around his index finger. “Lovely.”

“Well, here is a compromise. How about I wear it down when we’re at camp? Not tomorrow though. After coming out of the woods together and so on, people will assume something happened tonight.”

“But it did.” Alistair lets his fingers leave the comfort of her hair.

“Alistair, the good part hasn’t happened yet. You’ll know when I’m ready.” She stayed in his tent for a while longer. She almost dozed off in his arms, until he woke her up.

“Minerva, you have to leave before people catch you in here.”

“You’re right, but I don’t want to leave your side. I don’t ever want to leave your side.” she kissed him once more before heading back to her tent. She made sure everyone was asleep before walking out of his tent. It seemed as if everyone was. She slinked back into her tent and went to sleep with a huge satisfied smile on her face.

The next morning her hair was up minus a couple of strands on each side of her face. Alistair noticed it right away and coughed uncomfortably. Minerva looked at him quizzically.

“Are you ok there or do you need some help?”

“Yes, Commander, I'm alright. Just a dry throat.” He said with his head lowered so no one could see his smile.

“Oh Commander your hair, it looks nice.” Leliana cut through the tension.

“I haven’t done anything to it.”

“You have. It’s more casual.”

“I fell asleep with it up, I suppose this is the result.” Minerva tried to play it off.

Leliana looks at Alistair and Minerva suspiciously.

Minerva had already explained to Alistair to act normally, but she knew him. She told him that if he keeps too much distance that it would be obvious, but if tries to be too close it’s just as obvious.

“Just be yourself. Tell your lame jokes and keep a safe distance.”

“Heeey, my jokes aren’t lame.” He said aloud.

“See, like that.” she smiled at him, hoping that no one caught them. No one except Leliana, who she knew already knew about it.


	3. The Big night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair's dreams come true

Slowly the group grew, there was now a dwarf, albeit a drunken dwarf, but a warrior nonetheless, and another elf on board. Alistair didn’t trust the elf and he made it clear. It wasn’t just the assassination attempt he made on them, it was the flirting. Every so often he’d catch Zevran stare at Minerva. It bothered him but he didn’t say anything. Every time Minerva would go to talk to Zevran, every time either of them laughed, made his stomach clench. 

“Please, don’t tell anyone. I know that Leliana knows, I can tell by the way she looks at us. I think she’s known before either of us did.” Minerva whispered.

“Should we tell your prince that we’re not trying to into each other’s pants? He keeps staring at me like he’s going to flay me alive.” Zevran said in a half joking manner. “Yes, Leliana knows. I had asked her about it. Asked if you guys were, ahem, how do you say it, noisy neighbors. She had told me you haven’t gotten to that part yet. Pity, because if you were mine to have, I wouldn’t have waited so long.”

Minerva blushed involuntarily at the flirtatious comment. “We don’t want everyone knowing just yet. We have tried to be discreet. We sneak into each other’s tents when we assume everyone is sleeping and that’s it”

“Not heavy petting, dirty massages? I need to talk to him. He needs to make you want to let everyone know. Once I’m done talking to him, he’ll be making you sing like a canary.”  
Zevran took off before Minerva could grab him. She watched panicked as he talked to Alistair.

“Your highness, I believe your queen needs some royal treatment. I come to understand that you haven’t consummated your relationship yet, it’s a pity no? Well, in replacement of that, I suggest you massage her, and maybe do other things that are just as naughty.”

“What are you talking about?” Alistair said annoyed with Zevran’s presence, but at least he was no longer talking to his beloved.

“You know what I’m talking about. Don’t be as foolish as Morrigan says you are. You must go past the kissing and on to more advanced things.”

Minerva watches Zevran explaining things to Alistair.

“He’s teaching him.” a voice said from behind her.

“Yeah, I know. Look at him blush. Zevran told me that when he’s done talking to Alistair, he’d make me sing like a canary.”

Leliana giggled at the thought. “If you want to keep it a secret I suggest no singing. I also suggest the woods.”

“I already brought that up to him the night of our first kiss.”

“People are catching on, or at least they suspect. I’m sure they’ll suspect more now that Zevran is talking to Alistair.”

“Ugh, great, because all I need is more commentary between Alistair and Morrigan.”

“It’s worth it. You two may not be ready to say it yet, but you are very much in love with each other.”

Minerva smiled knowing it was true.

“Why is that elf talking to Alistair?” Morrigan walked up to them.

“Does it matter that much to you Morrigan?” Leliana asked.

“No, I just find it odd that they’ve been talking for so long. And just look at that idiot blushing, you’d think that Zevran is explaining where babies come from.”

“Maybe he is.”Minerva laughed. Soon all the girls were making jokes about the conversation.

Alistair and Zevran join them. “Why are you lovely ladies laughing?” Zevran makes himself welcome.

“Well, we figured you were giving Alistair the ‘where do babies come from’ speech."

Alistair turned red just hearing his beloved say that. She looked over at him and smiled. He knew she was kidding, but it still made him feel awkward considering the talk that he did have with Zevran. Zevran gave him so many tips that he didn’t know where to start. There were moves that could be discreet and done in the tent and then there were the ones that would be best done with no one to hear them.

That night they decided to test some moves out. Minerva walks into his tent her long brown hair resting partly on her shoulders and patly flowing down towards her breasts. He was always taken back by the sight of her hair being down. She knew what it did to him and she had an idea or two to make him suffer. Alistair took her in his arms and slowly kissed her. She was his world, he was hers. It was easy to get started due to her chemise. they both lay on the floor kissing. His hands soon started to wander. He grabbed a breast and pinched her nipple. She gasped at the sensation. He moved down and decided he was going to bite and lick it through her chemise, just giving her a taste of what to expect.  
She trembled with excitement. She had to thank Zevran for this in the morning. Alistair came back up for a kiss. Soon he moved from her mouth, to her chin and then her neck. Each time the kisses were gentle, but periodically he would nibble on her neck.

“Don’t leave marks on her. Remember you are going for discretion.” he remembered Zevran saying.

Alistair looked up at her once in a while just to see her expression. He lifted her chemise and ran his hand up her inner thigh. Another gasp left her lips. She felt herself getting wet. She found herself begging for him. She wanted more from him. He wanted to give her more, but he was afraid of making her scream.

“Please Alistair, you can’t just leave me like this.” She begged for attention.

Alistair relented and took off her small clothes. As he kissed her he slipped in a finger into her sex. She didn’t know how to react other than pushing his finger in deeper. She started to gyrate her hips while he pleasured her. Slowly he introduced more fingers, and slowly she felt more pleasure rush through her. She grabbed his arm telling him to stop.

“I don’t think I can remain silent. We have to either go to the woods now or stop.” Her breathing labored, her voice dry.

“No, I have one more trick up my sleeve before we stop.” Alistair kisses his way down from her chest and abdomen down to her sex. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but she figured that she’d like it. He spread her legs and soon she could feel his warm tongue on her clitoris. She moaned, grabbing at the furs she lay upon. Her moan was barely audible, but she knew that wouldn't last long. Again her hips gyrated and again the pleasure became overwhelming.

“Alistair, I can’t bear it. Please stop.”

Alistair listened to her and stopped. He went back up for a hungry kiss and the two lay in each other’s arms kissing and cuddling.

“Alistair…” she struggled to catch her breath. “that…that was amazing.”

“I may be a king, but you are my Queen and a queen.” he pauses for a kiss. “…deserves the royal treatment.” He lay his hand on her chest watching it rise and fall before he heard the call of sleep beckoning to him. “My Queen, we must sleep and do so in our respective tents.” 

Minerva groaned looking at him. She grabbed the whole of her hair, twisting it and placing it over her shoulder. Letting it rub up against her breast

“You’re a cruel woman, my dear.” Alistair sat up to kiss her. She started to melt into him, but he stopped her.

“You’re just as cruel, my King.”

Alistair never wanted to be referred to as a prince or king, in fact he hopes he never inherits the crown, but he loved to hear it from Minerva. She would never use it outside of the tent, but there were moments where he would love to hear it outside of their sanctuary. He didn't want to continue hiding this from anyone. He wanted everyone to see how much he loved her. Zevran and Leliana already knew, what harm was there in letting everyone else know?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden Commanders bad side

The next morning at camp was a challenge. Both slept in and neither wanted to get out of bed.

“I’m your commander let me sleep.” she swatted Leliana away.

“We have to leave Commander. There is a Blight and we you need you to stop it.” Leliana pleaded.

Minerva dressed hesitantly and gets out of the tent still tying up her hair. Zevran caught her eye and smirked. She groaned and took her breakfast. Slowly, Alistair got out of his tent. He got dressed and seeing Minerva putting her hair up woke him and reminded him of last night, her taste still lingering on his tongue. 

“Good morning everyone.” He had a huge smile on his face.

“Apparently it was a _good_ night.” Morrigan said disgusted.

Alistair didn’t catch on, but Minerva did. _This bastard can’t even pretend to be discreet_. She thought.

“Did all those nights of pining over the Commander get to you? Did you finally take care of it?” 

Morrigan egged him on. But Alistair was too happy to give into her jabs.

Minerva’s mood soured, “Enough!” She stands up the electricity emanating from her made everyone’s hair stand on end. “It’s nice to know that you guys are talking about me behind my back. Is no one taking my station seriously? If it helps I’ll step down and we can let Giggles over here be the Commander.” she points to Alistair as his smile begins to fade.

The camp falls silent and Minerva heads to her tent and starts packing her belongings.

“Commander.” Morrigan approaches her. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t intending on hurting you. I was teasing Alistair. The camp knows that he likes you and I just figured…”

“Well, don’t. Does it occur to you that maybe I don’t want to hear about how he feels about me? How awkward it is for me to deal with him after this is all out there in the open?”

For the first time Morrigan was put in her place. With anyone else she would’ve made an unwelcome gesture or comment, maybe a possible threat, but not to the Commander. She knew better.

Once camp was packed Minerva approached Zevran, who feared that she’d electrocute him after all that unfolded not too long ago.

“What did you tell Alistair last night?”

“I told him that there is no harm letting his fingers do the walking and I mentioned the massage.” Zevran said nervously.

“Anything else?” She pried.

“No, I wanted to share more, but the poor kid looked like he was going to die of fright. Oh the things I could’ve taught him.” Zevran said letting his muscles relaxed now that he felt safer.

“Sooo, the thing that he did with his tongue, that wasn’t you?”

“What?! I wouldn’t even have expected to even know that?” Zevran said shocked.

“Neither did I, but I’m glad he does.” She cracks a smile.

“Well, I’ll have to give him a handshake later. You’re a lucky lady my dear Warden. May you have many, many, dirty nights.” he laughed. “I know it isn’t my place, but are you ok Commander? I’ve never seen you like this?” he said almost more concerned for his well being than hers.

“It will pass.” She said softly and walked off.

Throughout the day, Alistair avoided Minerva. He was afraid of her and felt ashamed about his actions. He didn’t want to hurt her, although he felt as if he already did. He didn’t know how to approach her. Morrigan watched him and felt bad about what she had said.

“Alistair?”

“What do you want, Witch.” he snapped.

“Listen!” Morrigan snapped, but soon calmed down. “I’m going to say something that I don’t want you holding over my head, but, I’m sorry. I didn’t think teasing you would lead to this. I didn’t think that it would bother her.”

“Well it did, and now I won’t even be able to look at her after this. Thanks.” Alistair storms off.

“We were wrong.” Sten starts. “There is more to him after all. For the first time I was afraid of her. I now know why he lets her lead.” 

Alistair was welcoming the sight of darkspawn, it took his mind away from her, from her anger. Watching the way she tore through hoards of darkspawn frightened everyone. Her magic was more powerful than he had ever seen it. Balls of fire flew from her staff, ice storms freezing everyone before Oghren came down with a killing blow. She was truly angry. No one bothered to mention to her how reckless she was being. The only one not afraid of her was Oghren, who kept encouraging her behavior.

“Haha, you’re a better warrior than I’ve ever seen! At the rate you’re going I think you can take this archdemon on your own. We need a drink after this Commander.”

Minerva cracked a smile. “You’re right Oghren. Normally I wouldn’t indulge your notions of getting me drunk, but I might need it tonight.”

“Alright!” he lifts his axe above his head.

Zevran approaches Alistair. “It will pass Alistair. She’s not as angry as you suspect. She seemed to be grateful of you after last night.”

“Zevran…” Alistair was getting irritated again.

“Before you go on, I’m not prying. She approached me earlier, she apparently enjoyed your tongue immensely. She’ll return to your tent when she’s ready.”

Alistair smiled thanking Zevran. Seeing Minerva upset, really cut into his usual lighthearted banter. He was too afraid of even making a self deprecating joke. 

That afternoon they went to the Circle that Minerva used to call home. At first they ran into some interference at the docks, but it was quickly remedied by Sten. Alistair respected the Qunari and at times feared him. He figured respecting him was better than fearing him. “Maybe he’ll return the favor by not killing me. In fact, I think he must respect me a lot because I’m still alive.”

In the Circle they encountered more abominations and demons than Alistair ever saw. It was a very frightening experience and he pitied the templars. He could never endure what these men were enduring.

“Maker bless them. Let them survive this.”

They were trapped in the Fade and after all of that they had to fight Uldred. Alistair wanted to give up. This was such a horrible place and he wanted to help Minerva every time she went down, but he was so afraid to approach her. He didn’t want her rejection, her coldness. The demons he could stand, the abominations he could deal with, but not this. Her coldness stung him, like the bitter winters of Ferelden. He wanted to run out of the Circle, but they were trapped until this issue was resolved.

Right before they reached upper level they ran into the templar who was in charge of Minerva. He stood there enduring the words of affection that this templar spouted at her. How he loved her, how his feelings for her were being used to torture him. He knew how he felt, he didn’t have demons there torturing him, instead he had her coldness torturing him. He fought the tears while looking at the templar and back at Minerva who looked at the templar both sad for him and hurt by his words. He saw that she too, was starting to cry. Was she crying because of his words, his torture or because at one time she loved him? Alistair looked closer and realized that he recognized this templar. It was Cullen. He didn't know that this was the Cullen that Minerva talked about. He disliked Cullen when they were in the Chantry, he was a teacher's pet. He did everything right and Alistair was just the screw up always getting in trouble. He felt as though he was always being compared to him, he never measured up to Cullen. Now, here he stood watching Cullen talking about his infatuation with Minerva, even here Cullen had him beat. He knew her before Alistair, he won her heart before Alistair did. Alistair looked away seeing the affection that she still held for Cullen, despite his words. Once again he couldn't measure up to Cullen. All these malicious words and she still forgives him and tries to reason with him. 

“Maker stop this torture.” Alistair cries, head bowed. It was his torture he wanted to end, not Cullen's. The hold he had over Minerva, the anger that flowed through Alistair made him hurt.

Leliana places her hand on Alistair’s shoulder. “Alistair, she loves you. What you see is her compassion for him. She’s forgiven him for his treatment of her because she knows he doesn’t mean it. She isn’t mad at you. She’s angry that her privacy and station have been disrespected. You said nothing, it wasn’t you. Let her work it out.”

“But she loved him once. Look at the way she looks at him. Would she even care if it was me there?” Alistair said in between his sobs.”

“She may have loved him, but she _loves you_ now. She got you out of the Fade, she clearly loves you. You were the first one she went looking for, that means a lot. You mean a lot to her Alistair, don’t you dare doubt that.” Leliana turns him around and hugs him. “It’s ok. She’ll forgive you; she’ll always forgive you.”

Alistair looks over seeing Minerva looking at him crying. He knew she was thinking of him in that situation. He couldn’t bear seeing her like that, he closed his eyes thinking of her smile and her teasing him.

They barely escaped the ordeal with their lives. They had help from an older mage, Wynne. She was at Ostagar the night of the attack. The night he lost his brother and Duncan, the night where he fell in love with Minerva. Her strength carried him through it. He felt guilty for falling in love after such a horrible night, but he couldn’t help it. Her support after it, she didn’t have to. She dealt with his self pity and he never thought that possibly she also missed Duncan. He could be such a child sometimes, but she had always seen him as an adult, her equal. 

Like always, Minerva saw the potential in everyone and she recruited Wynne. At least Wynne was more bearable than Oghren and Zevran. It was a while before they found a safe place to set up camp. Alistair watched as Minerva approached Wynne. They talked for what seemed like forever. That was one thing that bothered Alistair about her, she could let someone talk for what felt like hours, she'd sit there and listen patiently. He smiled watching her sit on a log with Wynne, laughing and sharing stories from the Circle. After going to the Circle he saw the chaos that came from such control of mages. These mages rebelled by any means necessary and he was just thankful that Minerva left before Uldred went mad. Just the thought alone sent shivers up his spine. He looked back at his tent and quietly retreated for the night.

"So, are you two truly the last of The Grey Wardens in Ferelden?" Wynne asked sadly.

"Yes. If there are more, they are nowhere to be found. I suppose that's for the best until this mess is sorted out."

"I see. Your group, party, seems to be wary of you. Why is that, may I ask?

"There was an altercation this morning, that lead to me being a bit on the explosive side. I think I scared the shit out of them. Oh, sorry for the language." Minerva quickly put a hand to her mouth in shame.

"Haha, that is ok my dear. I have indulged in some foul language myself. I just hope you overcome this hurdle. Those you lead need to be comfortable with you. Respect, not fear, my dear." She places her hand on Minerva's leg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min opens up about the Circle after it fell

That night Alistair waited for her to sneak into his tent. He waited until the urge to fall asleep was overtaking him. He lay on his furs looking up at his tent.

“There’s no use, she won’t come.” Alistair said his voice breaking.

“Well, she won’t unless you use that tongue of yours.”

Alistair got up quickly, momentarily dizzied by it.

“Min…”

“You think I’d let my King cry himself to sleep?” Minerva hunched over to let herself in his tent.

“Oh, you saw that. It was, uh, allergies. I’m allergic to, abominations. I think its the perfume they use. No wonder they weren’t letting people in. Ugh, the smell.” Alistair played off his emotions.

“Alistair.” she looks at him morosely. She reaches out placing her hand on his leg.

He bucks back, still afraid of her. 

She turns away from him crying. “I deserve that. I hurt you and for that I’ll never forgive myself. I mocked you and turned on everyone. I abandoned you when you were vulnerable due to my angered words.”

Alistair moves closer to her. “Oh, Min. I’m the one who needs to ask for your forgiveness. I feel that my constant bickering with Morrigan has eaten away at you. I want you to know that I don’t talk about you behind your back. I just kind of stare at it, a lot, at your butt, uh...backside..., your back. You know. I like watching you walk.” He said making her crack a smile.

“Your lame jokes melt my heart.” She said turning to him, her eyes still red from crying. She pulls him in close for a hug. She begins to cry into his shoulder. Her body trembling a great deal. “What we saw today, in the Circle. I could’ve been there. It could’ve been me there. I could’ve been an abomination, could’ve died. I…I could’ve lost you. When you were trapped in the Fade I feared I’d never get you out. My heart broke seeing you there. You looked happy, happier than I had seen you this morning and I just was so afraid that you wouldn’t return.”

“Min, you could never lose me.” Alistair caressed her hair, which was still up much to his disappointment, but now wasn’t the time for that.

“After seeing Cullen…” 

The name made his jaw clench. His body hardened with the jealousy he had for that man, but now it will just be pity. Pity for all the pain he had suffered through and what it will do to him in the long run. _I may have blamed him a lot for my short comings in school and getting to Min’s heart before me, but I feel bad for him; for what he has lost and what he will lose._

“Alistair? Are you ok?” She looked up at him.

“Min, I have to apologize to you, I want you to know that I was in a bad place, but I kind of wish you had put Cullen out of his misery.” he looked away in shame.

“You knew Cullen?” she sits up wiping tears from her eyes.

“In the Chantry. He was always the perfect student. He had all the canticles memorized, sang beautifully and was all around perfect. He knew how to make me feel like an idiot. He was an asshole, I’m sorry to say.” He couldn’t bear to look at his beloved. “I never thought I’d see him again, let alone like that. When you had mentioned Cullen before, I didn’t think it was that Cullen. I was hoping it wasn’t _that_ Cullen. There he was, tortured, spewing these hateful words towards you and you just looked at him so caring and forgiving. I didn’t think you’d ever look at me like that, not after this morning He had your heart long before me and it bothered me. How he loved you first, even in that department he was better than me. He cared for you and I do feel bad that you had to find out that way. That, that was the only way he could’ve shared them with you. All I could do was to think if it was me in that situation.” Alistair started to cry.

Minerva turned his face towards her. “Alistair, all I could do was to think what if it was you in that situation. I could barely go on, Alistair. I forgave Cullen, whether or not he’ll ever know it doesn’t matter. I felt that years of questions were answered. I was sad for him, happy that I got closure, and wished nothing but to end his torture, but I couldn’t bear to kill him. I wanted him to survive. I was being selfish, but it wasn’t him I was seeing there, in that prison, it was you. I was going to do everything to let you live. I won’t let that happen to you. Any memories of the torture he endured will be my fault. Any suffering he’ll go through, any he will inflict on others, it will because I let him endure it for another ten minutes.”

“Min, he was broken before you got there.” Alistair comforted her.

“I should’ve stopped his suffering, your suffering.” Her cries intensified. 

Alistair holds her face in his hands and leans in for a kiss. The two embrace each other, crying.

“Min, I’m sorry you have to find out like this, but I love you.” Alistair whispers in her ear.

“I love you too Alistair.”

The two lay in each other’s arms the whole night. It was a rough day, and a trying night for both of them. Periodically Minerva would toss in her sleep, moaning out for him. He reached out and took her hand. 

“It’s ok, I’m here for you my love.” He pulled her closer, kissing her shoulder. “I’ll always be here.” It was difficult for him to sleep and he didn’t want to to wake her and have her return to her tent. He wasn’t going to leave her alone. At this point he knew everyone would be too scared to say anything about them leaving the tent together.

Morning came too quickly and Alistair was the first to wake, well it was actually Oliver, Oliver being the reason Alistair woke up in the first place. He got dressed and started a fire for their breakfast. He looked around the camp seeing some still sleeping. Wynne was the second to wake up, then Leliana, Sten, Zevran and then Morrigan. Oghren snored loudly, but Alistair wasn’t going to wake him. He let Minerva sleep, though he didn’t get much sleep, he figured she’d need it more.

Morrigan approached the campfire. “Here, let me. Go, get more sleep. You look like you need it.”

“Thanks for your concern, but I’m doing just fine. I haven’t burned anything yet.” He said in a snarky tone.

“It’s probably because there isn’t anything to burn.” Sten pointed out.

“And I haven’t burned it, now have I?”

“Ugh, I still don’t see why she allows herself to care for you.” he grumbled.

“It’s my charm and good looks. I’m surprised you haven’t started to care for me.” He joked hoping to take their attention away from Minerva, who was still in his tent. It wasn’t because she was in his tent, so much as he didn’t want anyone waking her up.

Everyone slowly started talking and the mood lightened. He knew some of them were more affected than others by the events at the Circle, but he didn’t want to bring it up.

“So, I think we should talk about yesterday’s events at the Circle.” Leliana started.

“Why? They happened and we’re here, alive. That’s it.” Sten said.

“I know some of us need to let things off their chests. This has obviously taken a toll on some of us more than others.” she motions to Minerva, who was still sleeping. “No one here has considered how trying this was to everyone. I think it’s best to at least talk about being in the Fade.”

Everyone hesitated at first until Zevran started. “I was being tortured, The Crows, that’s how they break you. It was endless. They’d stop and start again, each time it became worse and worse. When she came to get me, she saw it. She tried to convince me it wasn’t real. I didn’t believe her, I was ready to let it continue. It was painful for me, but I can only imagine how it was for her. To see me, all of us, like that. And then after all of that she was seeing friends, people she called family and someone she used to care for…”Zevran looked at Alistair apologetically, forgetting what it would do to him. “in such unbearable pain.”

“It must’ve broken her.” Wynne added. I saw everyone suffer, just like her, but she also witnessed her closest friends suffer in the Fade. I can only imagine what she went through fighting to get us out of the Fade, I know I resisted her as well. She could’ve forgotten about me, left me there, she didn’t know me as well, but she came.” She bowed her head wiping away tears.

Soon everyone was sharing their stories. It went from talks about the Circle to moments in their lives before meeting Minerva. Never had they felt so close, then they did at that very moment. Even Oghren joined in after he woke up from his long and drunken night.

“Hah, I wouldn’t have had a reason to come here to kill a sodding archdemon. Can you imagine how many women will be throwing themselves at my feet? I’ll need to beat them off with a stick.”

“She truly is a strong and trusting woman. She didn’t have to save me, or to help look for my sword, to return my honor, but she did. I look forward to many more battles with her. She knows how to kill and how to forgive. I respect that. She has more resolve than some Qunari I have known.” Sten said stoically.

Minerva awoke to people talking, some even laughing. She realized that she wasn’t in her tent and was weary of leaving Alistair’s tent and being seen. She snuck out and went into her tent to get dressed and tie up her hair. 

As she approached the campfire, everyone fell silent. She looked around at worried faces and some still frightened. 

“What? Is my hair out of place? Oh Maker, did I put my tunic inside out again.” She joked.

“Someone’s been hanging around the baby Warden too long.” Oghren said not realizing the repercussions.

“Hah, he starts to wear on ya.” She laughed.

Everyone else joined in relieved that she wasn’t going to electrocute anyone. She sat down in between Leliana and Wynne. At first Alistair was angry, but he realized it was so she could stare right at him and make obscene gestures. He blushed with each every gesture. She began to tease him, pulling at her ribbon, pretending to pull it out. He grew uncomfortable and excused himself. 

“Take it easy Commander. I think he’s going to explode.” Leliana whispered.

“That’s what I’m counting on.” Minerva giggled at the idea. “Oh Leliana, I don’t want to do anything. I need a break today. I just can’t, not after yesterday.” Her tone turned serious.

“I understand, you need it. Do you want me to let everyone know?”

“No, I’ll do it.” Minerva stood up. “Listen everyone, I just want to let you all know that we’re not going anywhere today. I’m sorry, but after yesterday I need to unwind to let things settle. I don’t think I can easily rush into things, not just yet. Do whatever it is that you want. It’s a vacation day.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vacation day continues and Shale is introduced to the party.

Minerva saw Alistair heading into the woods and chased after him. “Hey, wait up Alistair.”

“Do you think it’s wise to follow me, considering they’ll talk?” he questioned her.

“Let them talk, my King.” she winked.

“Maker, you’re a very cruel woman. I think I may have to make you memorize some canticles.” Alistair tried to sound sexy and intimidating.

“You first.”

“Oh Commander, you wound me so. What next, are you going to make me sing? Before you ask for any assignments, Oliver ate them all. I think he needs to be trained a bit better.”

“I’m more concerned about training my recruits.” She gets closer to him. “Now, how about we go for a walk and explore a bit?”

“Sounds good, oh great leader of the Grey Wardens.” 

The two walk into the woods and to a small brook. Minerva sits on a boulder closing her eyes and listening to the brook babble and the birds sing. “I love hearing the birds singing.”

Alistair moves closer to her. He runs his hand up her inner thigh, rubbing against her sex. “Me too. _Especially_ canaries.”

“Oh, that bastard told you.” Minerva snaps out of the moment.

“Does it matter?” He continues to rub her through her pants. “Sing for me.”

Her breath quickened. “Alistair, you’re going to have to give me a reason to sing.”

He pulls her in for a kiss. Their tongues dancing. “Your hair.” Alistair pulls away.  
“No. Not here, not now.” She refused. 

Alistair unlaced her trousers opening them enough to stick his hand in there. She wasn’t wearing anything under her pants. He was shocked, that only meant that she wasn’t wearing anything when she went into his tent. He continued his way into her sex, watching her tense up.

“So, you won’t let your hair down, but you’ll let me do this.” he goes on.

“Shut up and focus on your job Warden.” her breathy words lingered.

Alistair added a few more fingers, letting her really feel him. She moaned, just a bit louder this time. Alistair picked up the pace. Minerva pulled him in closer kissing him deeply as he plunged his fingers deeper. She reached down and started working at his trousers. Alistair hardened with anticipation. After her success she returned the favor and slipped her hand into his pants. 

“It’s soft.” she whispered. “I like it.” She lowered his pants just enough to release him. She took her hand wrapping her fingers around his shaft. She gently pumps, listening to his breath catch with each motion. 

“Maker, don’t stop.” Alistair said, his body shaking.

Minerva keeps on going, feeling him harden some more. She keeps going until he begs her to stop. 

“I can’t stand, I have to lay down, Min.”

“The ground isn’t the best place. Too many sticks and rocks.” she discouraged him. He looked at her, plunging his fingers in again.

“Oh you bastard.”

“ _Royal_ bastard.” he corrected her jokingly.

He took his fingers out letting her get off the boulder and onto the ground. Alistair laid on his back and waited for her. She got on her knees and started where she left off, soon enough the pleasure escalated and his release soon followed. Minerva couldn’t help but giggle.

“You know, laughing really makes me uncomfortable.” Alistair said.

“I’m sorry, but watching you squirm, it’s so empowering.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” He added.

Minerva leaned over, “Oh, like you didn’t.” she kisses him slowly.

“You didn’t sing.” Alistair disappointed.

“You didn’t finish.”

“You wouldn’t let me. Maybe I thought you just didn’t deserve it.” Alistair quips.

Minerva stood up and starts tying up her trousers. She looks at him attempting to standing. “I think you should clean up before heading back to camp.” She points at his pants. He looks down and there are left overs from his moment of pleasure.

“Shit.” He takes water from the brook and tries to wash it off. “Dammit, now everyone will just think I wet myself.”

“Well…”

“Haha, funny.” Alistair said not amused.

The two walk back to camp, fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces. Soon the camp was within sight and they unlocked their fingers.

“It’s really pointless, Min. I mean it’s safe to say everyone knows by now.” Alistair goes for her hand again.

“I know, but I just don’t want to deal with it just yet.” She walked ahead of him.

“I understand.” Alistair walks behind her.

Minerva plays with her pants a bit, knowing full well what she doing to him. Before stepping out of the woods she pulls the ribbon out and shakes her hair loose. 

“Cruel.”

She turns to him smiling, slowly walking towards him. She took his hand and ran it through her hair.

“Why? Why do you do this to me?” He questions, barely able to stand.

“Because I love you.” she said looking down seeing his rising erection. She takes her hair back up and ties it. 

Alistair waits in the woods for a bit waiting to calm down before walking out. There she was, her hair perfectly kept and like nothing happened, where there he was fighting an erection and trying to dry a wet spot on his pants.

Everyone sees them come out of the woods, but no one dared say anything. Instead both of them get smiles from Leliana, Zevran and Oghren.

“Ugh, I don’t want that dwarf gawking at us.” Alistair said.

“But you said, it was pointless in trying to hide it.” Minerva mocked.

Zevran strolls towards the two. “ _Soooo_ , did you two love birds finally seal the deal?”

“Did you hear any canaries?” Minerva asked.

“No.” Zevran responded.

“There you go.”

“You are a cruel woman Warden, however does this poor man survive?”

“Good to see I’m not the only one who sees it.” Alistair glares at Minerva and she just smiles at him.

The afternoon went by without a hitch. Everyone seemed to calm down around Minerva and soon jokes were being shared. They all enjoyed their meals and soon the darkness of the night blanketed the sky. Some went to sleep others stayed up looking at the stars. Oghren was getting drunk again, trying to offer some ale to Sandal.

“Enchantment?”

“Yes, boy, enchantment.”

Bodhan took the bottle from Sandal, looking at Oghren angrily. 

Oliver slept near the dying fire and Alistair and Minerva sat down looking up at the sky. Alistair joked about his childhood and constellations. 

“I could never see any pictures in those stars. Still can’t. How do you connect these stars and say, ‘Oh, yeah those three stars look like a lion.’? I don’t get it.”

Minerva rubbed his leg smiling. “I’m headed to bed. I’m exhausted, don’t wait for me, love.”

Alistair frowned. He hadn’t slept alone since they’ve started seeing each other. He hoped she was joking, but he did understand that she still needed time to herself. He unwillingly let her go. That night was hard for him, he could hear her stirring. He could hear her panicked moaning, still reliving the nightmares. He couldn’t bear to hear it anymore. He got up and walked into her tent. He watched her struggling. He frowned, why wouldn’t she just sleep in his tent with him. _She’s so stubborn_. He went to her and laid down besides her, comforting her. The two slept peacefully in each other’s arms.

The next morning after breakfast everyone packed and headed towards Honnleath. Minerva heard rumors about a golem and she just needed to see it. 

“Why must we waste our time on rumors?” Sten said in disapproval. 

“This can be beneficial.” she said.

After what seemed like a pointless demon encounter, she received the words to awaken the golem. Being the kind of person she was, she invited the golem to join the group.

“Are you sure this is wise?” Alistair questioned.

“It can be our personal battering ram.”

“Hmm, when you put it like that. Welcome aboard, my stone friend.”

“It talks to me as if I’m supposed to like it. It disgusts me. Do you want me to crush it?” the golem asks.

“See. Bad idea.” Alistair quips.

“Be glad that…” Minerva looks at the golem. “What is your name? Do you have one?”

“The only thing I remember about myself before being trapped in this disgusting town is that my name is Shale.”

“Well, Alistair, be glad that Shale asked for permission first.” Alistair shook his head, still thinking it was a bad idea, but she hasn’t made a mistake yet. No matter what he thought about the other party members, she did a good job recruiting them. They were loyal to the cause, to her.

“This one keeps strange company. That elf keeps talking about crows coming to camp. If any birds show, I will crush them.” Shale warns.

Minerva turns back to look at Zevran, “Hey Zev, Shale here said that if any crows come to camp, that they’d be taken care of. I believe something about crushing.”

“Shale, I’m starting to love you.” Zevran called to her.

“Ugh, stop the elf from talking.”

Minerva laughed. 

They were headed to a place called Soldier’s Peak. She was helping a man, who Duncan made a promise to, find out what happened to his grandmother who was a commander of the Grey Wardens at one time. It was going to be a long trip and Minerva wasn't looking forward to it at all. With each step she took in the snow, she wanted to turn around. Her feet felt frozen. She was just so angry that she agreed to help this guy, just on his word alone. Alistair would've jumped on the chance to fulfill a promise Duncan made and because of that she agreed to do it. 

"Hey," she called out to the rest of the group, "I can't go on. We have to set up camp or I'm going to die of exposure." She looked for an area that had some degree of protection from the elements. There was a patch of abandoned huts that were less than ideal to stay in. She was just happy that there was somewhat of a roof over everyone's head. They still set up their tents since there wasn't much of a roof in a lot of the huts. The ground was wet from the snow, but it was manageable with the furs above it. The camp was set and a fire started. Wynne pulled out some food that she had picked up earlier after there trip to Honnleath. They ate together as a family and then parted to do their own things.

Once again Alistair observed Minerva talking to Shale. She just had this urge to get to know people, but it helped instill loyalty. He looked around camp and Oliver was trying to play with Sten. Oliver jumped back and forth barking at Sten as he just stood watching Oliver grumbling. Sten crouches down and starts growling at Oliver. Oliver growls back. Alistair looks over to Minerva ready to have her intervene. He watched the giant and dog _talk_ and soon enough Oliver jumps up barking enthusiastically. 

“I’ll never understand these people.” Alistair shook his head. Her searches for Minerva, who had left Shale’s side. 

“Boo!”

Alistair jumps. “Maker, you could’ve killed me.” 

“Is it that easy? Good to know in the future, just in case sex doesn’t work to keep you in line.” 

“It’s not that easy. It has to be a real good scare, and maybe some poisoned cheese.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

She sits next to him at a safe distance. He doesn’t turn to look at her, he just stares ahead.

“I don’t get the Qunari.” Alistair started.

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s this stoic giant, talking about everyone’s roles in the Qun, being a warrior and honor. Yet, there he is, practically playing with Oliie.”

“He’s training Ollie. He’s making sure he remains a war dog, that he hasn’t gone soft. Like someone I know.”

“Are you talking about me?” Alistair asked looking over at her. At that moment is when he noticed her hair was down. “Uh, your hair.” He gulped.

“Yes my King?” she whispered.

“Maker’s breath. I’m going into my tent.” Alistair excuses himself. Minerva watches him leave shaking her head.

“It’s late Commander, I think you should head to bed too. Maybe keep warm, it appears to be getting colder. These stone huts, they are cold and the fire won't last.” Zevran approached her.

“Later Zevran. I think it’s too obvious if I go now.”

“Haha, Commander, please, we aren’t all that blind, even that stone giant could see it.”

“Ugh, I can’t win.” She tied her hair back up.

“You look nice with it down; less intimidating.” Zevran added.

“It’s impractical.” She said indignantly.

“Yes Commander.” Zevran gets up heading to his tent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair receives his gift and asks one more thing of Minerva.

Soon everyone heads to their tents. Oliver sleeps near her tent and Alistair is asleep as well, still in his armor. She puts out the fire and heads to her tent. Here she was talking about impracticality and she’s changing out of her armor and into her chemise. “If there was an ambush now, I’d be practically naked in front of everyone.” she mumbled while changing.

She sat on the furs on the ground and pulls out a book from her pack that she took from the Circle when she was there last. She read it for an hour or so before deciding to move on to more interesting things.

She left her tent, she no longer cared if someone saw, in fact she was sure Zevran stayed up hoping for it. She walked into his tent, watching him sleep. “Of course he’s sleeping. Couldn’t even wait.” she whispered as if talking to someone else.

She starts to undo his pants. She hopes it would be enough to wake him, but he was sound asleep. “Maker, he can sleep through anything.” She wanted to caress his chest but the chest plate was in the way and she couldn’t get it off of him. She grew frustrated. She debated on whether to kiss him or hit him upside the head to wake him. She chose the latter.

“Oww, what in the?” Alistair looks up and sees her with a sheepish grin on her face.

“Couldn’t even wait up for me?” 

“I-I had to take care of things.” he looked away ashamed.

“Pity, I was hoping to take care of things.” Her hand traveled to his member.

“Oh. Well, then I’m sorry.”

“You can always make it up to me.”

“Oh?”

“Take off the armor and well, everything else.” she suggested.

Alistair delayed, he was never in front of her in his full glory. Minerva stopped him seeing how panicked he looked.

“We’ll go slow Alistair. Just like always, you start with your magic and I’ll end it with mine.” She could feel the tension build up.

She let him remove his armor and then pulls him in by his undershirt for a kiss. The tension melts away, instead they’re hotter than the fire was moments ago. Minerva lays down, taking Alistair with her. He lifts her chemise, pushing himself against her and grabs at her breast. He pulls away from their kiss, pulling at her bottom lip gently as he parted. He kisses her chin, then under her neck. He nibbles on her neck, nipping her in some places. Minerva squeaks at the sudden pinch. Alistair smiles moving his way down. He takes her breast and wraps his lips around it, suckling it, wrapping his tongue around her nipple.

“M-maker. Keep going.” she struggled to breathe. 

He leaves her breast alone, but not before nibbling on her nipple. “Take it off.” Alistair demands.

“What?”

“You heard me Min. Take off the chemise.”

Minerva smiled, getting up pulling the chemise off over her head. Alistair pushed her back down and spread her legs apart. Minerva took a deep breath. She loved seeing him like this, if he was like this in the battlefield she may have had to take a few breaks to collect herself. She expected his fingers, but what she didn’t expect was his tongue. It pushed up against her clitoris, initially she pushed away, but she relaxed and soon she was pulling his face closer into her sex. 

“Alistair I want more. I need more.” she was climaxing and she wanted to feel more of what he had to offer.

“I love your taste my Queen. Let me eat my dessert.” he said so delicately.

Minerva mewled. She begged for his fingers and he obliged, plunging them into her over and over until she clenched around his fingers, moistening them with her come. The furs were wet, but neither cared.

“Maker bless you Alistair. I-I should’ve gone first. I don’t even know if I can function.” 

Alistair laughs at her teasingly. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll gather your wits soon.” He rolls over to the side letting her try to work her magic.

“I think it’s your turn to get undressed.” She smirked at him. 

Alistair was uneasy about it. She was more open about it, but he wasn’t as comfortable. He was rarely out of his armor or his undershirt. He slowly pulled off his shirt and then stood to remove his pants. Minerva stopped him. _Oh Maker, I was right. She doesn’t want to see me naked. I blew it. All of this and I’m going to lose her._ He was ready to sit back down.

“No, let me.” Minerva starts to remove his trousers. His erection painfully pressed against his smalls. She looked up at him and smiled while pulling out his length. At this level she was able to see more of him. “It’s not moist enough.”

“What?” Alistair gasped at her touch.

She pulls of the remainder of his pants. “I said, it’s not moist enough. Now, lay down.” Alistair was confused by her statement, but soon he realized at what she was getting at. He could feel her breath on his shaft, soon he felt her soft tongue lick along his length.

“Wow, I-I didn’t think you’d do this, or that it was a thing.” 

“Alistair, it’s only fair I treat you the same way you treat me.” 

Soon Minerva took him into her mouth, pumping and twisting her hand enough where it wasn’t painful, while bobbing her head up and down. She rolled her tongue around the tip of his member as she came back up and he was barely able to contain himself. He could feel her saliva roll down his shaft. He grabbed her head, her hair still up. _Why is her hair still up?_ He thought to himself. She continues until her warns her that he’s about to reach his climax, she pumps him one more time before he comes on her hand. He was satisfied, but still puzzled about why she had her hair up, he knew it was a small thing to be concerned about, but it bothered him.

The two lay there naked, holding each other.

“Hey, I was quiet.” Minerva said proudly.

Alistair turns to her smiling, running his finger down to her nipple and twirling it around it. She gasps at his light touch. Her head goes back, Alistair moves in to kiss her neck. “That can be remedied my Queen.”

“Oh, Alistair.” she moaned.

“Finally, I was tired of the Maker rolling off your tongue. I was starting to get jealous.”

“Stop.” she pushed him away.

“Why?” Alistair pouts.

“Because you have a gift to unwrap.”

“What? Now?” He was surprised. “So, where is this gift that I have to unwrap, Min?”

“Right in front of you.” She takes his hand placing it on her bun. “Take it out. Unwrap your gift my King.”

This was it, the moment he’d waited for. She was letting him have it, have her. 

“Are you sure Min?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. Unwrap it.” she urged him.

“Yes…my Queen.” He pulled the ribbon out watching her hair cascading over her breasts. He pouted watching her perfect small breasts being draped by her hair. He moved her hair to the side and started to bite at her neck more fervently. He sucked her neck feverishly. She wanted to stop him, but she couldn’t, she wanted it. Soon she could feel herself get wet again in anticipation. He moved in closer letting her feel his hardness. They could’ve done it like this, laying next to each other, but Minerva wanted him on top. She wanted to see all of him on her, wanted to see him look down smiling at her. He lifts himself on her and nervously rubs her entrance with the head of his member. She spreads her legs allowing him more space. He is too nervous. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in. He plunged in and the two gasp, Minerva a little more loudly than him.

“Oh, Min, I never thought it would feel like this. So warm, inviting. Oh, I never want this to end.”

“Then stop talking and keep going.” 

“Oh is that how it’s going to be?” Alistair plunged deeper. “How long do you think you can take it, my dear Queen.”

“For as long as I have to-my King. Ahhhh.” she felt him going deeper, moving faster. She digs her nails into his back, he hissed in pain, but the pleasure outweighed any discomfort. She pulled him in closer with her legs. With one long and deep motion both hit their tipping point and he collapsed on her. He rolls off of her breathing heavily. He turns to face her, her chest raising and falling deeply with each labored breath, a big smile across her face. Alistair pulls her close to him. 

“I have to say, you give the best gifts, my Queen.”

“You deserved it.”

“No, my sweet, we deserved it.”Alistair said still trying to catch his breath. 

Minerva turns to him and kisses his lips chastely. “I love you, King Alistair.”

“I love you too, Queen Theirin.”

“Was that a proposal?”

“Only if you say yes, my Queen.”

“Then, I would love to be your Queen for as long as you’ll have me.” Minerva said pulling herself closer to him.

The two slept in each other’s arms until late morning. It seemed that they were the only ones that had a peaceful night’s rest.

“Those two caused quite a ruckus last night. I could barely sleep. An old lady needs her sleep.” Wynne chuckled.

“The canary finally sang.” Zevran smiles at Leliana.

“So she did.” she responded.


End file.
